The Story of Romeo and Juliet
by D.D. Casale
Summary: His lips were cold, as cold as her heart used to be until James sat it on fire!


**The Story of Romeo and Juliet**  
by Andressa Casale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost, I wrote this for my fun only.

**Rating:** Rated T because it deals with suicide.

**Author's Note:** This will not end happily, you have been warned! I had the idea for this fic a couple of days ago and decided to share. Please, take it easy on me, English is not my first language, and I'm not a grammar expert.

----------------------

There once was man of many names. When he was a child his name was Jimmy, he used to live inside a nightmare. One he used to wake up to with the sound gun shots echoing into his mind. Jimmy used to cry in secret, he refused to confide in anyone just how terrible the sight of his mother's dead body had been. He spent his life hunting the man responsible for such tragedy, and along the way, he ironically became Sawyer.

Sawyer used to be bitter, unlike Jimmy who was always scared and lost in his own pain. Sawyer didn't want to love, he thought he didn't deserve it. He was a lone wolf, he used women for money and occasionally for pleasure. He hated his life, but he did nothing to change it, because like a friend once said, he had a death wish. He was just looking for the sweet relief of death, and how it would erase all those memories that hurt him a little bit more every passing day.

Seeking for revenge Sawyer flew to Australia, where he was conned into murdering a man he thought was the real Sawyer, but with his last breathe the man announced that he didn't know any Sawyer. That day Jimmy was back, realizing just how low he had come. He had become Sawyer, and he didn't like the image he saw in the mirror. He didn't like the things he did, and he certainly wasn't fine about taking an innocent man's life.

He was deported back to his country, but something happened that day. The plane he was in crashed on a mysterious island. Jimmy tried to hold on to Sawyer as hard as he could, because he refused to be a scared little boy. But the island seemed to like to play with his mind, and as hard as he tried, Sawyer was slowly fading away.

On the island he met a woman, her name was Kate, she was an outkast just like him. He could tell that she was also a troubled soul. And he was immediately drawn to her. She was exceptionally beautiful, and she intrigued him like no other women did. He was in love with her, falling for her quicker than he cared to admit. But Kate didn't share his love, she was in love with Jack.

There were other people on the island, and they captured them, the three of them. Sawyer really thought that he loved Kate until the day he saw her. She was an Other, and he was trying to run away from them when in the middle of the jungle she called him with a simple "hey!" He barely knew her, but she looked like a darn angle.

She knocked him off his feet, literally, with teaser gun. He hated her at first, but he could never take her off his mind. He couldn't forget her voice, her eyes, her golden hair. She was sweet, and looked at him different than the Others. He would look forward to when she would drop by and take him and Kate to work.

Her name was Juliet, and she always called him James. One day he was tired, but kept on working. He watched her from a distance, mesmerized by the way the wind played with her hair as she drunk water from a canteen. She noticed him, he was probably staring, and it felt like they were silently talking. A conversation no one ever heard, private, just between the two of them.

She threw the canteen at him, and he caught it. She thought he was starring at her because he was thirsty. But that wasn't the reason, so he showed her what he did with her water, and emptied the canteen on the ground. He had a hard time trying to read want went on in her mind, but when he glanced at Kate, he decided to show to Juliet just why he was starring at her, what he wanted to do to Juliet he did to Kate. He grabbed her and kissed Kate, right in front of Juliet.

That day he realized that he wasn't Sawyer anymore, he was James, just like Juliet used to call him. And he didn't love Kate at all, she was like Rosaline, a beautiful woman nothing more, and Juliet was the love of his life.

Juliet left the others, and then Kate and Jack left the island. The mysterious island started to move through time, James and Juliet became even closer, trying to escape from crazy natives that shot flaming arrows. When the island finally stopped moving, they got trapped on the seventies. Where they fell in love and lived the happiest three years of their lives.

But Jack and Kate came back, destroying the life James and Juliet had built. Jack had a plan, he wanted to make things right, he wanted to blow up the island in 1977, so that there was no island in 2004 and their plane would never have crashed. Juliet saw the look James gave to Kate, unaware that it was a look of hate for the women who had ruined his life.

Juliet thought that James still loved Kate, and she wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanted him to be happy, she was willing to let him go. She agreed with Jack and between the electromagnetic chaos, metal chains wrapped around her waist, and dragged her down the death hole.

James held her hand, he didn't want her to die, she was his life. Juliet loved him so much, and she knew that if he kept holding on to her, he would die along with her. So in a sorrowful goodbye, she said she loved him, she repeated it a few times before letting go of him. She fell really high, and when she hit the bottom, she detonated the bomb.

Juliet detonated the bomb that exploded the island and reset everything!

When James woke up, he was lying on a cheap motel room. He was haunted by the face of his angel. He could still see the tears falling down her face, he could still feel the moist of her bloody hands as she slipped from his grip. She was gone, Juliet was dead. She was the only woman who ever loved him for whom he really was. She didn't love Sawyer or Jimmy, Juliet loved James. And without Juliet there was no James.

He didn't want to be selfish Sawyer anymore. He didn't want to be scared Jimmy. Life without Juliet wasn't worth living. It was a daily agony. He probably wasn't even Sawyer or Jimmy, he probably had another name. Romeo sounded nice, a man whose life was dark, who was in great torment.

There was a bottle of pills on his nightstand, and he washed down every pill with vodka. And Romeo slept, he was finally going to get his so waited release of death.

When Juliet arrived at the motel, she knocked on the door desperately, but no one answered. She tried the knob and the door wasn't locked. But Juliet was too late, he was already dead. She cried as she held him, she couldn't shake the guilty that arose with his death. He didn't want things to have been that way. And if it wasn't for her, and her stupid jealousy, he would still be alive, and they would probably be together, happy.

But the situation was far from happy, it was sad, it hurt Juliet more than anything in the world. She looked at the floor, where the empty bottle of pills lay forgotten. She kissed him, hoping for a miracle, hoping to bring him back to life. But his lips were cold, as cold as her heart used to be until James sat it on fire the day he kissed Kate in front of her.

She reached inside his pocket, where she knew he always kept a pocket knife that had once belonged to his father. He kept the knife as a reminder of Jimmy, he kept the shredded letter as a reminder of Sawyer. And now he would keep Juliet as a reminder of James.

Juliet didn't understand what drove her to actually do it, the open wounds she made with his pocket knife on her wrists hurt like hell, but not enough to lessen her heartache. She put the knife to rest next to the bottle of pills and lay down next him, holding him tight. With her head atop his chest she didn't hear the pounding of his heart, didn't feel the rise and fall of his breathing. Her tears met forming a puddle on his shirt as she was bleeding to death. Bleeding the love she felt for him.

The next day when their bodies were found the police was called.

"Any idea who these two are?" A police officer asked his partner.

"You're gonna love this," his partner said excited.

"I never found humor on a situating like this."

"Well, the guy was registered as Romeo LaFleur," he said, "and we found her id on her purse. Her name was Juliet Burke."

"Our very own Romeo and Juliet!"

This was the story of a man of many names, and the eternal love of Juliet for her James.

----------------------

**Obviously, this story ****was inspired on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The last line is a reference to his work. It's a play with his line "for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**


End file.
